one last kiss
by Mrs. Dani cookie
Summary: Harry finds out Miones big secret and tries to help her. but he gets hurt. Love confession. i suck at summeries. but it is really good, it might make you cry. please review!


"Bye, Ron. See you soon!" I told my best friend Ron. Our last year of school was over, and Harry, Ron and I were going to live together on a flat. "Ron, where's Harry?" I asked him.  
  
"He was here a second ago" he told me "well, don't panic, he'll come to the burrow" "yeah I hope so" I said. "I really got to go now Ron, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
I turned towards the exit, I walk slowly towards home. I really didn't want to get there. My father had been abusing me since I was 14. and when I was 16, my mother had died of Cancer, so it was easier for my father to abuse me, my mother was the only one who defended me. But, know I was able to do magic without permission, and if he tried one more thing, I was going to do something about it. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I turned around but there was nothing. It must have been a squirrel I thought. I opened the front door of my house and stepped in, scared to death of what might happen.  
  
"it was time you arrived, honey" said my dad, he had been drinking, I could tell.  
  
"what do you want now, dad" I asked.  
  
"that is not the way you talk to your father" he shouted and slapped me. "and I was thinking, is time you help your father get some money. So I paid my good friend bobby to have you for a night" he said as a big man came out of the kitchen.  
  
"what?!" I asked scared and angry "you can't do this, I won't let you" I said as I took my wand out of my pocket.  
  
But my father was faster and he took my wand away from me, he tried to break it.  
  
"oh no, you wont break it"  
  
"who says I won't?"  
  
"I can do magic without my wand" I told him, it was a lie, but I had to do something "if u break my wand I'll do eye-magic and will knock you out for a few days, or maybe even kill you"  
  
"ok then, I wont break your wand." He said "bobby! This is your night" he said and then walk away.  
  
"well, young lady, come with me to your room" he said  
  
"no"  
  
"oh yes you will" he said, he took my arm and took me upstairs and opened every door until he found my room.  
  
He threw me inside and he entred after me closing the door. I was terrified, this man came closer to me and pushed me to my bed. Then he lied down on top of me and started kissing my neck, I shouted for help, but the man hit me in my face. While he was kissing he putted his hand on my left bust and with his other hand he unbuttoned my blouse, I called for help again, and this time someone actually was here to help me.  
  
"Let her go!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around to see Harry standing there.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"who are you and what do you want?" ask bobby.  
  
"let her go or you will pay" said Harry, looking at him. His ayes were full of anger. His face was red of anger, he was shaking of anger. Harry was angry, and when he was angry you better step out of his way. I knew that. I had been in love with him since my third year. But he had been dating other girls, like Ginny and Cho.  
  
Mark laughed " and what a boy like you do against a man like me?"  
  
"magic" Harry said taking out his wand. "now get out of her"  
  
"oh yeah? And what can you do? Take a rabbit out of a hat?" asked bobby, but obviously he was scared. But I saw he was taking something out of his pocket and approaching Harry.  
  
"well yeah, but I can do much more" said Harry. At that moment, Bobby reached him and trew himself on top of Harry. Harry shouted in pain and bobby laughed  
  
"like what?"  
  
"Like this" he said weakly he pointed his wand to bobby "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.  
  
Bobby flew across the room and hit his head with my wall, he landed unconscious on the floor. Harry was about to come towards me, when my father appeared in my room. Harry didn't waited a bit "expelliarmus" he shouted and my father landed at bobby's side.  
  
"Mione! Are you ok?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Yes I think so and you? What did he do to you?," I asked, he came closer and I could see a very big injury. "My god Harry!" I said. Bobby had stabbed him on one side. I hugged him.  
  
"Oh Mione, thank God that I came" he said ignoring my question  
  
"Why did you come Harry" I asked, pulling away from the hug, and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Well, I..I read your diary" he said looking down.  
  
"You what?? Why??" I asked.  
  
"I needed to know if u felt the same way about me that I feel about you. But instead of an answer I found out that your father abused you, so I decided to follow you to make sure everything was ok" he said.  
  
"Oh Harry" I said smiling a bit "it's ok, thanks to you, he didn't do nothing to me" I told him.  
  
"Mione, I didn't find an answer, I need it know." He said weakly "I am in love with you. Are you too?"  
  
I couldn't believe this. Was it true? Was he really in love with me?  
  
"I love you too Harry" I said finally.  
  
He smiled weakly, and looked into my eyes, and then he kissed me. It was the most wonderful kiss I've ever experienced. But he pulled away in pain.  
  
"Mione." he said weakly "come one, we've got to get out of here, there are some flu powder in my pocket, take it out, and take me to your chimney. Let's go to the Burrow"  
  
I stand up and buttoned my blouse, and then I helped him get up and took him downstairs with a lot of effort. "Come on Harry, you can do it" I told him, when we were near the chimney.  
  
He smiled at me and I could tell he tried his best to help he get to the chimney. When we finally reached it, I took some powder out of his pocket and stepped inside. "The burrow" I shouted, loud and clear.  
  
A moment later we were at the kitchen. Harry's shirt was all covered in blood. I sat Harry in a chair and went upstairs looking for some one.  
  
"Hello? Is any one home?" I shouted.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong you were supposed to be here in a weak!" I heard Ron's voice call.  
  
"Ron! Come here!" I called when he reached me I told him the whole story.  
  
"Oh my god, is he ok?"  
  
"I don't think so, please call your mom!" I cried.  
  
He went upstairs to hi mother room and soon we were downstairs helping Harry. As soon as he saw me he smiled weakly again. And while Mrs. Weasley was helping him, he took my hand and whispered "I love you" before fainting.  
  
He stayed unconscious for about a week. I stayed at the Weasley's for a week, because I was scared of going home. But Ron did. He went to my house and brought my wand back. I was sleeping in Ginny's Room, and Harry was staying in Percy's Room, because he had moved last year. So every night I went to see Harry and usually talked to him, I knew he wasn't listening, but that didn't matter to me. But one night he answered.  
  
I went into his room and sat besides him. I took his hand.  
  
"Harry." I whispered.  
  
"Hermione" he whispered back.  
  
"oh Harry! Are you ok?"  
  
"no Herm, but please, give me one last kiss" he asked silently.  
  
"don't say that Harry" I said as tears streamed down my face. The first tears of the weak.  
  
"don't cry Mione" he said. "please, don't cry. Mione, give me one last kiss"  
  
I did what he asked, I kissed him. I gave him a very strong kiss, one full of love. I pulled away.  
  
"thank you Hermione" he said weakly. "now promise me you will have a happy live"  
  
"I promise" I said silently.  
  
"thanks" he said slowly before closing his eyes again and forever.  
  
"Harry?" I asked "Harry?" I asked loudly "wake up! Wake up Harry" please wake up! You can't leave me this way!!" I was shouting by now and everyone had come to see what was going on.  
  
"Mione!" Ron said approaching me, he putted his ear in Harry's chest. "he's dead" se said silently. Every Weasley started crying.  
  
"no! he can't be dead! He was just talking to me!" I shouted.  
  
"he is Herm, you can't do nothing about it" said Ron, and he hugged me.  
  
The funeral was the next day. Every school teacher attended and every friend of ours attended too. When it was over and every one had left, I sat by his tomb. I was going to what I had promised.  
  
But know it's been ten long years since that happened and I cant life without him. I cry every night, and I haven't seen any other man with the same eyes. I can't bear this one more day. I want to see him again. But I can't kill myself. Poor Ron, poor my friends, I just cant do this to them. But that doesn't matter to me. I just want to join Harry. I grab my wand and point it to my chest. And I start crying. I am not scared. I am crying because I will be happy now. Because Harry and I will be together for ever. "avada Kedabra" I say. I can see my body as my soul goes up. I take my eyes away from my body as I get ready to meet him. I can be happy now, we'll be together again. 


End file.
